Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user interested in acquiring information about an object can capture an image of the object and submit the captured image to an object recognition service to obtain information associated with the object. As part of the object recognition process, the object recognition service can generate a bounding box around objects for which the user may be interested. However, conventional object recognition services may have difficulty in estimating such bounding boxes, defining a reference bounding box, and/or evaluating the quality of estimated bounding boxes with respect to the reference bounding box. The bounding boxes may not be successfully utilized to recognize objects. As such, may result in the user not obtaining the desired information, which can be potentially frustrating for a user.